Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{2}{5} \times 1\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{27}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{27 \times 9}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{243}{25}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{18}{25}$